More than Meets the Eye
by xxfallenflower
Summary: Tamaki is thinking again which makes Kyouya uneasy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ouran characters. They belong to Bisco Hatori; that lucky lady TTTT

This was one that kinda came out of no where. I was feeling that need to write but I couldn't think of any sort of concept and I just started writing. I hope it turned out well. Feed back is welcome! This ones based on none other than Mom and Dad.

**------- **

**More than Meets the Eye  
Ouran One Shot**

Something was bothering him. It wasn't hard to tell – anyone could figure out in a second; all the sign were there.

Agitated twitching, his usual sheen lost and all his sparkle in his eyes gone. It was hard to look at even for the Shadow King.

_Its almost like a peacock with its plumage plucked off._ He thought looking at Tamaki who was staring out the window with a blank expression. The rest of the club members had started setting up the garden for their next hosting session leaving Kyouya with Tamaki.

Even the silence was too much for Kyouya and he got up, closing his laptop, "Tamaki, I'm going outside to help with the rest of the set up. Don't stay too long." He motioned to the couch, "Your costume is over there."

The bespectacled boy reached for his costume and started towards the door when some sort of noise came from Tamaki. He paused and waited for the King to say something but he remained silent.

"You realize keeping in whatever you want to say is a bad thing." Silence. "It'll get harder to say out loud later Tamaki." Kyouya said waiting for a response. When none came he sighed and continued towards the door. When he placed a hand on the door handle, Tamaki finally spoke.

"What am I feeling towards Haruhi Kyouya?" Hiding his slight smile, Kyouya turned around to see Tamaki still looking out the window.

"I wouldn't know Tamaki, I'm not you."

"I've been thinking..." Tamaki trailed off.

"That's never a good sign Tamaki. But do go on." Kyouya said with no malice in his voice as he crossed his arms.

"I wonder why...I feel so angry when I see Haruhi around boys. Is it my overprotective nature for her as her father?"

_He still doesn't get it._

Tamaki turned to face his friend, "What do you think Okaasan? Do you get angry when Haruhi is with other boys?" Kyouya's face was set in stone, but he thought about that himself.

"No. Why should I?"

"She's our daughter Kyouya!" Kyouya studied Tamaki's agitated face. Never before had he seen Tamaki in a state like this, "We have to protect our daughter from boys like the twins! Those troublesome twins..." Tamaki muttered going on. Kyouya ignored the chatter and mutterings and was drawn into his own thoughts.

_Is he really that stupid? _Kyouya wondered, _But it is expected of Tamaki._ The sun shone off his glasses, illuminating part of his face while leaving the other in shadow. _However...leaving it for so long going unsaid – he's going to have to face it sooner or later. _

"Tamaki." The blond stopped and looked at Kyouya inquiringly as he walked back to his chair and sitting down, "Perhaps there is more than meets the eye to your feelings."

"There is nothing hidden from me in my feelings Okaasan!" Tamaki cried, "It makes me scared slightly when Haruhi is with other boys! Is it wrong for a father to -,"

"That's what I'm talking about Tamaki." Tamaki's open mouth fell closed as Kyouya continued, "Its not wrong to feel overprotective of someone – but you have it in the wrong sense." Kyouya looked at Tamaki, "This family that you've insisted on calling us..." He paused, "You don't even know why you're calling us that right?"

"I -," Tamaki started but fell short. A sort of satisfaction came over the bespectacled boy but he didn't let it show.

"Think about it Tamaki. If you don't even know why you're doing the things you do then maybe you need to rethink your feelings too." Kyouya looked out the window watching the host club members bustling about. Tamaki looked out of the window too observing the scene below quietly.

The twins were teasing Haruhi about something or other, Hunny-senpai was setting up the cake table and Mori was setting up the decorations. A family. That's what they were; weren't they?

"If I'm not feeling angry then what am I feeling Kyouya? If I'm feeling angry and I'm not Haruhi's father then..."

_Am I going to have to explain this again? _

"You're just getting it in the wrong sense Tamaki." Kyouya explained with as much patience as he could, "It's true you aren't Haruhi's father – and even you know that somewhere in that head of yours." Kyouya met Tamaki's frustrated gaze, "So if you are not her father Tamaki, then what do you think you feel towards her? If it isn't in the fatherly sense then what?"

"Kyouya...I don't know..." Tamaki replied hopelessly looking down at his feet.

"I don't mean to lay a heavy weight to your mind. But its just something for you to think about because if you don't figure it out soon Tamaki it may be too late." Getting up Kyouya placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder briefly which surprised the blonde. Normally, Kyouya wouldn't act this way. He could see a smile play on his friend's lips too, "Hurry up. It seems the twins are bothering their sister. Shouldn't dad intervene?"

Tamaki's eyes widened,

"O-okaasan..." He nodded and smiled, slowly feeling like his old self again. Getting up he rushed to get his costume and started towards the door and looked back when the boy was not following him, "Kyouya?"

"Go ahead first. I have to finish something." Tamaki nodded and slipped out of the room taking off down the hall towards the garden.

The bespectacled boy turned to the window and his smile played on his face again. At that moment no one could tell what he was thinking – but there was something that stood out: There was definitely more than meets the eye when it came to Kyouya Ootori.

------

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
